What if I Had a Twin Brother?
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: It was just a simple question. It was strange, but thought provoking. EB Fluff. Cute one shots.


Disclaimer: If I owned any of the books, wow…. I can't even think about that one. They're not mine, let's just make that clear! They are all Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**If I Had a Twin Brother**

It was nearing that time of the year when even the rain has its more frequent pauses. Summer was calling to the students at school, and not to mention the graduating class. Soon we would be a small walk away from freedom and independence. And I would be a few steps closer to death. Well, a kind of death I had wished for in the past months. The kind of death one can only imagine if they jumped into the dark tales that parents told children to scare them away from befriending extremely pale, extremely handsome individuals.

A shiny Volvo and its owner were soon out of sight. I knew like a silver flash, the automobile would speed past the rain soaked atmosphere and disappear down that hidden road very few knew about. When it reached that home hidden in the trees, the driver would exit, his moon-kissed skin like granite. I couldn't let my mind dwell on his perfect form though. I would be seeing it again soon. With that notion firmly planted in my subconscious, I left the front porch of my father's house and moved inside, cleaning up from our latest venture into the world of college applications (forced upon me by my dark angel).

"Don't stay up too late," Charlie's rough voice called from the living room as I ascended the stairs and slipped into my room. I'm not sure why he told me that. It wasn't like he checked on me. I momentarily wondered if Charlie was getting wise to my beautiful love's late night occurrences. Shaking my head, I got to work on some homework I had.

Giving calculus only an hour and English barely even a glance, I shoved the rest of the work aside and readied myself for bed. Quickly, I stole the bathroom for a few minutes before I made it open again and entered my darkened bedroom.

Though I knew he was there almost every night, he still had the ability to surprise me. Lounging, much like a cat content with his throne, my Edward looked to me with love in his eyes. Love I could never measure. Returning the smile, I slipped under the covers and curled up to his stone cold form. It didn't matter that his skin was the density of diamonds (and under the sun, the same glinting like diamonds). When he touched my face, simply gracing his fingers over my cheek, it felt like soft down, not smooth marble.

"You are one of a kind," I murmured. It was a strange statement. I'm not quite sure why I said it, but it was true. He was one of a kind to me. I could not find anyone like him. And he was mine. A small spur of possessiveness sparked my heart into a speeding thumping. By his smile, I could tell he could hear it.

"Well, what if I had a twin brother?" the dark haired immortal questioned me curiously. This, just like my statement, was highly unexpected. So surprising was it that I had to take a moment to think. I was staring at his chest as I thought. He jolted me from my thoughts when he cold lips brushed over my neck. Blinking I looked up at him."Do you?" I asked. He chuckled softly and shook his head, once again poking fun at my gullibility, which wasn't hard. So he didn't have a twin brother, but what if he did? It was such a strange concept. A brother that had his beautiful face. His gorgeous topaz eyes.

"What do you think?" the young (well not really) Cullen looked to me inquisitively. His eyes were burning into mine and his body was pressed to mine, only the covers between us. Did I mention it was hard to think when in his arms like this?

"Well, he would look much like you then?" I asked him. He nodded simply. I reached up and traced his cold cheek, momentarily lingering on the purple bruise-like marks below his eyes that was so common in his kind. Just like him, huh?

"And the same wonderful personality, I might add!" Edward added modestly, grinning slightly. I chuckled and my hands found a content place on his shoulders. I took a proper pause to think and then smiled.

"It wouldn't matter, Edward," I told him easily, enjoying the taste of his name. "I would only have eyes for you. No matter if he was your twin or not, no one could match your scent."

"My scent?" he asked, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. I think I had to elaborate.

"Well, not like a smell! Not like you smell. It's a scent…an… er… an aura," I said after a frustrating moment. Explaining this was going to be tough, but once I found the word, I think it was a bit simpler in my mind.

"Your heart, your _soul_," I emphasized the second. I would not let him think that by becoming something like him it would cost me my soul. "They are different and if you had a twin, I would be able to tell. Your twin would have a lot of the things you do. Looks, personality, charm, but he would be missing something very important that you have."

"And what would that be, my dear Bella?" the vampire asked.

"He wouldn't have my heart," I said, actually proud that I made sense. Edward seemed slightly caught off guard. Then his eyes softened and he leaned down, his icy lips gracing mine. My heart fluttered again and I restrained myself from losing control of my arms again. Instead I gripped his shirt and let him control the soft kiss. His steel-like arms encircled me, entrapping me against him, pulling me close to him. My butterfly heart was only inches from his non-beating one. Only layers of flesh and clothes between them.

"If I had a twin brother, I'd have to keep you far from him, because I don't like to share," he murmured when he pulled only centimeters from my trembling lips. "Though, if I had an identical twin, then I'd have a better advantage when you decide to put your mortality to vote."

I pouted. We were still at this stage, weren't we? Edward was dead set on not changing me. And I was dead set (no pun intended) on becoming one of the Cullens, which meant dying. Sighing, I shook my head and curled closer to him, just breathing in his soft scent. Cold-skinned or no, he radiated a kind of warmth I couldn't get from any fire-place.

"I love you, Edward," I mumbled as I began to slip into sleep, calm and peaceful.

"I love you, Bella. Goodnight," he whispered with the sweet, crooked smile I adored. With that, I let the shadows of dreamland yank me into its territory.

* * *

Jester: I hope you like my first Twilight fanfic-one-shot thing…. 


End file.
